Home
by LittleMissYuki
Summary: Jack celebrates his sixth birthday with his family for the first time. And he will never forget it. (Never read the book. Mainly based on the movie.)


Today, I am six.

I woke myself up at 9:00am.

YAWWN!

I was sleepy. But that's okay because I'm wide awake now after grandma gives me cereal. It was so yummy! It was called Cheerios. I couldn't wait to wake Ma up.

"I am six now, grandma!"

She smiles. "I know, Jack! Your mom told me it was today. Happy birthday."

"Thank you!" I drank the rest of my milk.

It has been an entire year since we left Room. And I sometimes miss it because that's where I was born. But I understand why we had to leave. It was safe for me, but not for Ma. Every day Ma got more happier without Room, and I like to see her happy. Its my job to keep her that way.

I jump from my seat like a hero. It is early, but I'm too excited to wait. Ma says that she had a surprise for me, but I do not know what. I woke up nice and early just so I can find out! "Where do you think your going?" Grandma stops me with a smile.

"Imma wake up Ma!"

"She might be sleeping."

"But what if she's awake?" I ask her, and she shrugs. So she walks with me to Ma's room. When I walk up to the door, I go Knock-Knock with my fist! But no answer. Grandma opens the door for me, and we go inside. I see a lump on the bed, so I run towards it and jump like a kangaroo!

But there were only pillows under the blanket. No Ma. So I look at grandma. "Ma is not here!"

"She's not? Oh no!"

"Where could she be?" I try to think about it. Then, I decide to look around the house.

I search and search, but Ma is nowhere to be found. I check the bathrooms, the cabinets, the closets, all of the rooms, and even under the rugs and tables. I am worried now. What if she is in trouble? I hope she took my strong with her. "Grandma! I can't find her!"

"Oh no!" She says the very moment I run to her.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No I don't..."

"You're lying!" I fold my arms and she takes my shoulders.

"Jack, I am positive that your mom is fine. She's probably out in the store getting something for us."

"But it's my birthday!" I cried.

Grandma stands up. "Tell you what. How about we decorate the house so that your mom wont have to do it all by herself? Besides... we can surprise her with all that we did!"

"Okay!" I was excited now. Not only can we get ready for my birthday party, we can give Ma a surprise party too! It was a great idea.

I wonder what Ma will buy in the store. There are so many things you can get. Maybe Ma will bring in a huge basket of presents with toys inside of them! Or maybe she'll bring a huuuge pony with hair as fluffy as cotton candy! Or maybe, she'll bring in a clown who can make a giant balloon animal so big that it comes to life! Whatever Ma brings, I just know it will be amazing.

Me and grandma put up decorations and hung up banners on the walls. The banners read "happy birthday" and each letter was a different color. I have learned to read more and more. Ma and I always read before bedtime. She reads to me 'til I sleep! I love when she does that. Her voice is like warm milk; so sweet and comfortable. Ma says that reading more makes you smart. She sure knows everything... but you know what? I don't think I know much about her!

"Hey grandma?" I ask my grandma when she blows up and tapes balloons on the walls. "Did Ma have a sixth birthday?"

"Of course, Jack. We all did."

"What was it like?"

"Well... your Ma was very young then. She was happy and loved everyone. She actually looked like you! Her sixth birthday was so wonderful, Jack. She dressed up as a princess and I dressed up like a queen. Her cake was big and pink and we gave her so many presents. Since we had her party at the park, she didn't stop running around once. And I loved watching her laugh and play. Just as I do you. And that, Jack, is why Ma is out in the store."

"To throw me a birthday party too?" I ask, tilting my head so that I can understand.

Grandma smiles and gives me a hug. "Even more than that, Jack."

And she doesn't talk no more. I think about what she said. What else could Ma possibly give me? Besides, I already have everything I need! And that's my awesome family!

When Ma came home with her very best friend in the whole wide world, Doug, and also grandpa too, I quickly gave them hugs. I was super happy that they came back! I was also excited because the boy next door came along. He's my friend. We play together a lot!

I was also really REALLY happy that grandpa was able to be with us. I remember Ma said he may not come because of work. But he did come, and when I asked why, he said he loved me. I did not think he did... but he said it and Ma and I are glad he did.

The adults talked for a while and I played with my friend too. But soon, it was time to come back inside. Why? Because it was time to sing!

I like to sing. Birds sing. And so do people like me! Singing makes people happy. I like happiness. It brings us all together.

And when I sat in the table next to the chocolate cake, everyone kept taking pictures of me. Ma said to always smile, so I did! She even took some with me. It was so much fun. On the cake it read:

6

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!

It's strange. The number changed. But, I realize that I am growing. I'm not five anymore. I am not a child anymore. Because today, I am six and I feel all grown up!

But... one thing was missing. And I think Ma knew what it was.

She put six little sticks made of wax on the cake and lit them up with fire. They looked so pretty and I like how the smelled. And I knew what they were.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you candles last year, Jack." Ma tells me. "But your six now, and you can finally make a wish."

And so they sang for me and I giggled. Then they told me to make a wish and blow the candles out. Before I did, I made a wish. I wished for Ma to always be happy. I wished for grandma and grandpa to love each other forever. I wished for Doug to be kissed by many many puppies! I wished for a puppy too. I also wished to never grow up. Because I will miss being five. I will miss being six. I will miss being home.

Home is where I really belong. Not Room. Not anymore. Because at Home, that's where we are all happy.

When I thank Ma for the candles, she smiles and looks like she's about to cry. She kisses my cheek and hugs me tight. I love Ma. I love her so much. And I definitely know that she loves me too.

"Happy birthday, Jack."


End file.
